


On a Ride

by LittleRaven



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Jupiter's discoveries run along a different track.





	On a Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Mother. Jupiter can't believe that, not really, with the way Kalique likes to touch her skin. Or how she guides her through claiming this newly found inheritance; if anything, she should be the daughter. Except she's not a child—it's a whole different level of being taken care of, and she likes the taste of it, the liquor sparkling and strange. Much stranger than the kiss after her first time drinking it. That's familiar as Jupiter's own skin, and maybe she understands why she always likes her men unavailable, with the softness of Kalique under her, her hands always guiding.


End file.
